The Joint Graduate Program in Toxicology (JGPT), a cooperative effort of Rutgers University and the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey, was developed 20 years ago to meet the need for well-trained toxicologists to address threats to environmental and human health posed by chemicals. The program is centered in the Environmental and Occupational Health Sciences Institute, a facility dedicated to research and instruction in a wide range of environmental disciplines. To date, the JGPT has awarded 69 doctorates and 15 Master?s degrees. Of the 32 predoctoral students and 7 postdoctoral fellows currently in the JGPT, the training grant supports nine predoctoral and two postdoctoral fellows. Predoctoral trainees usually have strong backgrounds in biomedical disciplines or engineering. The educational emphasis has been on rigorous, multi-disciplinary training in contemporary mechanistic toxicology, which is now complemented by extensive experiential opportunities involving the latest biomedical technologies. The on-going goal of the JGPT is to continue to prepare talented toxicologists to assume leadership roles in academia, government, and industry.